Only Mine
by TheOtaku Akatsuki
Summary: SemeNarutoxUkeSasuke They live in the same house, no privacy. Sasuke did something bad, gets punishment from Naruto. and this punishment is also in the bathroom. "What's wrong? Is it too hot for you to handle?" "Delicious," Naruto said between pants...


Only Mine – Naruto/Sasuke

Disclaimer: Own nothing but my brain and imagination (creativity) which you cannot take away from me.

Blink

Blink

Blink

'_That dream again…Naruto…'_

Sasuke looked down at his hands and gave a little quiet laughter. After finally processing everything, he stretched out his arms and decided it was time to get ready. He got up and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. He unbuttoned his pajama shirt and let it cascade down his body before removing his pants and boxers in one swipe. Turning on the hot water, he stepped in and let it burn his skin a bit before turning down the temperature.

"What's wrong? Is it too hot for you to handle?" Sasuke jumped a bit as he felt two arms wrap around his waist. A strong, sturdy body was standing flush against him and there was one major detail that Sasuke noticed--the body was naked. He had an idea of who it was, but that didn't stop his heart from speeding up when he saw Naruto, leering down at him with piercing blue-eyes.

(Naruto is at the moment in my story lives with Sasuke.)

Why didn't he notice him coming?

"Narut--nnn..." Naruto already started getting to work sucking on Sasuke's jaw, making his way up to whisper hotly in Sasuke's ear.

"Delicious," Naruto said between pants, "have I ever told you how much I love it when you say my name? But I must admit, I love hearing you moan and scream it better." Naruto moved one hand over to play with Sasuke's right nipple and brought the other one down to start pumping Sasuke's growing member. His shallow breathing was clear as he suckled on Sasuke's left ear, telling him how much he's wanted to take the bastard since yesterday.

"Please...Stop it..." Sasuke whined. His mind was a wreck, yet his body felt so good--but he was nervous about wanting this. After practice, Sasuke didn't know what to think about Naruto. He felt slightly vulnerable around him (mostly during sex, but not training-that's when he can kick ass), but that didn't mean that Naruto couldn't bring his body immeasurable pleasure. It was so hard to take in; the new heat that every movement brought was magnified by the cool water running over their bodies--Naruto's right hand slowly moving across his chest to play with his neglected left nipple, his other hand masterfully rubbing the tip of his erect member, and the hot breath brushing across his ear to show just what effect Sasuke's reactions had on the younger man. Sasuke's complaints were replaced by small whimpers as Naruto grinded his own erection against Sasuke's entrance.

"Are you really sure you want me to stop this? You look like you're enjoying it so much. I can give you way more than anyone else can." He moved in closer to make sure Sasuke could hear the venom in his voice.

"And I mean _anyone._" He emphasized his point by grinding with more rigors, making Sasuke give a loud moan and increase the pace of his breathing. Suddenly, Naruto swiftly turned Sasuke around to look at him. Naruto studied his features--despite the cooled water, a light blush was evident all over Sasuke's fair skin. His eyes were clouded and his lips were parted slightly as he let out small puffs of air. In short, he was beautiful.

Naruto couldn't stop himself. He lifted up his partner and shoved him against the wall. Sasuke, still confused as to what was happening, made sure to tightly cling to his shoulders to avoid being dropped. Naruto thought about preparation, but after little thought came to the conclusion that the water would make it easy enough. Even if it was a bit painful, this was also meant to be a punishment, so it worked out in the end--at least in Naruto's mind.

"Get ready bastard. I said I'd finish this, and I _WILL_." He thrusted his hips upward so that he was fully sheathed within Sasuke in one push, the pain brought tears to the poor Uchiha's eyes as a quiet scream was ripped from his throat, though both were lost in the rushing water. Naruto took no time to let Sasuke adjust and instead began rocking his hips back and forth, going all the way out just to fully push himself back into the man in front of him. Naruto reached down and noticed that Sasuke was painfully hard. He sneered and cockily hissed, "So, I guess...you like it rough, huh...Sas-_uke_?" Sasuke's only reply was the gasps he was giving at the immense pleasure building up in his gut as Naruto began pumping his member again.

Sasuke wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist, finally deciding that there was no way to make his body stop enjoying this, so he should just forget everything and take what Naruto could give.

"Naruto...more. Faster, harder, do anything--just give me more...PLEASE!" Sasuke's begging was driving him crazy, so he turned him again and bent him over, making him flatten his palms against the shower wall.

Naruto's fingers bruised the slender waist they were gripping as Naruto obliged to Sasuke's cries for more. Shallow breaths and the beating water were all that could be heard and Naruto could tell through the signals their bodies were giving them that both were close. So Naruto increased his pace to get the most out of what little they had left. His hand harmonized beautifully with the timing of his thrusts to give the maximum amount of pleasure. Sasuke tried to muffle his screams by biting down on his hands, almost to the extent of making them bleed.

Finally, with one particularly deep thrust, Sasuke came onto Naruto's hand and the shower wall, breathing out his name in a rough gasp filled with ecstasy. His muscles convulsed and tightened around Naruto, causing him to follow after a few more thrusts, only giving a grunt after releasing himself. Naruto's essence was released within Sasuke and some started to slide down his leg, though the evidence of both of their pleasure was quickly washed away by the beating water. Naruto helped Sasuke as the latter sagged to the floor, his legs no longer able to support himself. The blonde's hand gave a light squeeze to the other's worn leg before whispering something in his ear.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he watched the other quickly rinse himself off before exiting the shower.

_**"Only mine."**_

___AN: So…this is my second one-shot fanfic about SemeNarutoxUkeSasuke. In my last story "Bathroom Punishment…has never been so hawt!!!" I said I have never written smut related stuff before, and got a review that stated that it doesn't seem that way. Well, I read enough to know enough. So yeah…during my long break from writing I have been reading, so I decided its time to take it up a notch and do something different. I hope you guys liked this._

___Thank you._


End file.
